


The last straw.

by Saige



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Passion, Romance, sarcasticapostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/pseuds/Saige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Serena gets seriously injured in a reckless stunt on their journey to Orzammar, Alistair pulls her aside to confront her on her loss of her will to live. He declares something in the heat of the moment- but he means every word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last straw.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short fic that I threw together of my female warden Serena Cousland and Alistair. It's going to be featured though portrayed slightly differently in my main DA fic that I'm currently writing. But enjoy!

Alistair was fed up.

This was the final straw, he thought as he tugged Serena by her arm. He was mindful of her recent injuries, so he simply tugged on her good arm- he needed her alone and away from prying eyes. When he dragged her out of earshot of the others, he relinquished his hold on her and was faced with her angry glare.

"What was that for?" She said and he didn't miss the anger that practically seethed from her words.

"I've had enough." Alistair began, gripping her bare shoulder firmly. “I've had enough of you trying to throw your life away. You think I didn't notice at Ostagar? At the Circle Tower and the Dalish Camp?" Serena was silent, her icy blue eyes boring into his soul. He forced himself to continue, what he was saying had to be said.

"I don’t want you to throw your life away."

"And what right do you have to my life, Alistair?" She asked, angrily gesturing with her arm that wasn't injured. “Pray tell me, Alistair; What right do you have over a life that isn't yours?"

"I have no right!" Alistair yelled at her, his grip on her shoulder tightening. He didn't care at this moment if he was hurting her or not. “But The Wardens need you, Ferelden needs you. And I need you!" The silence that followed after his outburst was sickening as they both stood there- him griping her shoulder and her, simply standing there with her torso bandaged and her hair messily laying over her wrapped breasts.

"You don’t need me." Serena finally said, her voice barely a whisper. Her head turned to the side as she refused to meet Alistair’s gaze. His eyes softened and he grasped her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her eyes glistened with tears and he loosened his grip on her shoulder, moving his arm to wrap around her waist gently.

"Wynne once told me that love is about sacrifice. Love is about caring so much for someone that you’re willing to sacrifice yourself for them." He paused, inhaling deeply. “But not just your life, it’s your desires and dreams too. I would sacrifice myself, body and soul for you Serena."

They both were silent for what seemed to be an eternity after he uttered those words, until Alistair once again broke the silence.

"I need you…Because I love you"


End file.
